


The Thing

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon!Dean, M/M, Post Season 9, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is alive but he's not Dean anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> for devilusthings prompt on tumblr: wincest where Sam doesn't know Dean is a demon, and all of a sudden Dean's eyes flash black? (Bonus points if the reason why Dean's eyes flash is sexual/romantic)

Sam is relieved. His brother is alive. Back from the dead. Again.

“Dean.” Sam smiles as he pulls his brother into a hug. Then he looks him up and down.

“Are you okay? How are you feeling?”

Dean blinks, his hand reaches to his temple.

“A little bit of a headache. But I guess I’m fine.” Sam just nods. The thought that he had almost lost his brother, the pain and the grief, it has exhausted him. So he just can fall back into Dean’s arms.

Only back into living for two days and just recovered from his injuries Dean almost collapses under the weight of his brother and they crash into the table.

“Sorry.” Sam mutters but Dean just pulls him down and kisses him fiercely.

“Are we good?” Dean asks panting as they break apart. Sam nods and as a response he presses his body against his brother kissing down along his throat. He nips and licks and causes Dean to moan.

Sam chuckles and looks up.

He gasps in shock.

Black eyes staring back at him.

Sam jumps away from his brother.

“Dean no.”

Back pressed against the wall he can’t breathe, only stare.

Stares at the thing that isn't his brother anymore.

It is like his worst nightmare has come true.


End file.
